Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 5)
The fifth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation depicts the 2005-06 school year. Opening Sequence The opening sequence begins with Ellie filming the school and then pans to Emma who is sticking out her tongue at the camera, later showing Jay staring at girls then Alex bumps him on the head, Hazel and Manny holding up Paige at Spirit Squad practice, J.T. steals a lacrosse stick from Kendra until someone drops a mascot head on him, Craig and Jimmy playing guitar while Spinner sadly watches from behind, Snake, Spike, Joey and Caitlin sit there chatting, Toby and Liberty doing a science experiment, Peter checking his phone while Ms. Hatzilakos catches him and looks mad. Ellie then films Marco. He then turns around with the Degrassi logo on his jacket. Cast 20 actors received star billing, with 1 new character and 3 recurring characters added to star billing: Seniors *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez, a rebellious lesbian *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk, a bisexual queen bee *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning, a ladies man and musician *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash, a Goth girl *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks, a jock *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason, a class clown *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden, a cheerleader and Paige's sidekick *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi, a gay teenager Juniors *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt, an overachiever *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke, a class clown *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs, a nerdy outcast *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson, an environmentalist and human rights activist *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos, Emma's popularity-seeking best friend Sophomores *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone, a troublemaker (New) Adults *Stefan Brogen as Archie Simpson, a Media Immersions teacher *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos, Peter's mom and Degrassi's principal *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah, Craig's guardian and car salesman *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan, an environmentalist and human rights activist *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson, Emma's mom and Snake's wife Other *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart, a bad boy who was expelled from Degrassi. ''Recurring Characters'' Students *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt, a class clown and Liberty's brother (Grade 10) *Marc Donato as Derek Haig, a class clown (Grade 10) *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards, a Christian (Grade 10) *Unseen Actor as Heather Sinclair, a queen bee (Grade 12) Adults *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan, an English teacher *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, a coach and math teacher *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, a history teacher *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé, a guidance counselor Guest Stars *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk, a gay hockey player and Marco's boyfriend- "Total Eclipse Of The Heart" *Christopher Jacot as Matt Oleander - "Death Of A Disco Dancer" *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, a cheerleader- "Venus (2)" & "Our Lips Are Sealed (2)" (Grade 9) *Jason Mewes as Himself - "The Lexicon Of Love" *Alanis Morissette as Herself - "The Lexicon Of Love (1)" *Kevin Smith as Himself - "The Lexicon Of Love" *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah, Joey's daughter- "Venus(2)" Episode List Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Parents Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Cheating Category:Drugs Category:Crushes Category:Graduation Category:Religion Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Sophomores Category:Juniors Category:Seniors